1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat arrangement of an industrial vehicle such as a forklift truck having, for example, a LP-gas cylinder behind the seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to clarify the task of the present invention, one conventional seat arrangement of an industrial vehicle such as a forklift truck will be outlined with reference to FIGS. 4 and 5 of the accompanying drawings.
A forklift truck 10 has a fork mechanism portion 12, a body 14, an engine (not shown), a hood 16 for covering the engine, a driver's seat 18 mounted on the hood 16, a balance weight 20 positioned behind the hood 16, a LP-gas cylinder 22 mounted on the balance weight 20, and a head guard 24. The head guard 24 has a left vertical portion 24a, a right vertical portion (not shown) and a lateral horizontal portion (not shown) uniting an upper end portion of the left vertical portion 24a with an upper end portion of the right vertical portion. The left and right vertical portions are spaced from each other such that the seat 18 is allowed to pass therebetween when the hood 16 is rearwardly swung (see FIG. 5). The hood 16 is secured to the body 14 through a first hinge member (not shown). Thus, when it is necessary to inspect the engine, the hood 16 is rearwardly swung about a hinge shaft of the first hinge member to uncover the engine. The seat 18 is secured at its front end to a front end portion of an upper surface of the hood 16 through a second hinge member (not shown). When it is necessary to inspect the engine, the hood 16 is rearwardly swung by one hand of an operator while the seat 18 is swung frontward and then kept at a certain angular position relative to the upper surface of the hood 16 by the other hand of the operator to prevent abutment of the seat 18 with the lateral horizontal portion of the head guard 24 and the LP-gas cylinder 22. With this, the seat 18 is allowed to pass between the left and right vertical portions and below the lateral horizontal portion of the head guard 24. However, this operation is troublesome because both hands of the operator must be used. Furthermore, depending on the angle of the seat relative to the upper surface of the hood 16, the seat 18 is brought into abutment with the lateral horizontal portion of the head guard 24 or the LP-gas cylinder 22.